DiabetesandDiabeticUropathy?Abstract Theproposedmeetingisdesignedtobringtogetherexpertsandnovicesinterestedinresearchdirectedtoward understandingandultimatelytreating/preventingdiabetesingeneralwithaparticularfocusondiabeticuropathy.The multidisciplinarynatureoftheprogramdesignwillprovideagreatbreadthinscientificinsightandunderstandingthat willbenefitallthatattend.Dr.Fraser,thePI,willcoordinatetheeffortsoftheMeetingSteeringCommittee,which,so far,willincludeToddPurves,MD,PhD(Co?I)andJonathanRouth,MD,MPH(Co?I)fromtheDivisionofUrologyofDuke UniversityMedicalCenter.TheDuketeamisworkinginpartnershipwithCarolynBest,PhD,theDirectorofResearchfor theAmericanUrologicalAssociationandTamaraDarsow,PhD,VicePresidentofResearchProgramsfortheAmerican DiabetesAssociation.OtherplanningcommitteemembersincludeRodicaPop?Busui,MD,PhDfromUniversityof Michigan,LoriBirder,PhD,fromtheUniversityofPittsburgh,MargotDamaser,PhDfromtheClevelandClinic,andAria Olumi,MDfromMassachusettsGeneralHospitalandtheChairofResearchfortheAmericanUrologicalAssociation.We arealsoanticipatingpotentialfundingand/orPlanningCommitteeparticipationfromrepresentativesfromDiaCompand theSocietyforUrodynamics,FemalePelvicMedicine&UrogenitalReconstruction,andwouldexpectthattheywould alsohaverepresentationontheSteeringCommittee. Theone?and?a?halfproposedmeetingwillincludeexpertspeakerscoveringtopicsthatincludefunding opportunities/researchpriorityfordiabeticuropathy,diabetesepidemiology,theeffectsofdiabetesonnon?urological systemsforcross?fertilizationofideasandfindings,andondiabeteseffectsontheurogenitalsystem(i.e.diabetic uropathy).ActivitiesoftheSteeringCommitteewillincludemeetingorganizationandplanning,orchestrationoftravel plansforinvitedspeakers,invitationofspeakerstofilltopicslotsthathaveyettobefilled,fundraisingtocovercostsfor themeeting,identificationofandinvitationstopresenttoleadingexpertsinthesubjectmatterproposedtalks, acquisitionofvendorsforfoodandhotelrooms,advertisingoftheevent,collectionofregistrationsfees,andthe selectionofearlycareerresearchercandidates(e.g.medical/graduatestudents,fellows,andjuniorfaculty)toreceive travelsupportfromtheR13funds,ifawarded. InvitedSpeakerswhohavealreadyacceptedtheroleincludeVeraBril,BSc,MD,FRCPC,fromtheUniversityof Toronto,ArthurL.Burnett,MD,MBAfromJohnsHopkinsUniversitySchoolofMedicine,MichaelE.DiSanto,PhDfrom CooperMedicalSchoolatRowanUniversity,ChristopherH.Gibbons,MD,fromHarvardMedicalSchoolandtheDirector oftheJoslinDiabetesCenterNeuropathy,DerekLeRoith,MD,PhDfromMt.SinaiSchoolofMedicine,RayazA.Malik, MSc.,MBChB,FRCP,PhDfromWeillCornellMedicine?Qatar,ArunaSarma,PhD,MHA,fromUniversityofMichigan MedicalCenter,andHunterWessells,MDfromtheUniversityofWashington.